<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sweetest by NovaNara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441208">The sweetest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara'>NovaNara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, For Science!, Honey, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Far be it from Sherlock to be in the way of science. Especially when the experiment is delicious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sweetest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A.N. If you like this, thank Ennui Enigma for gently prodding me into it. If you don't, it's entirely my bad. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John had always known that Sherlock wasn't ordinary. It was half the reason he fell in love with him in the first place. When their first Valentine's day as an actual couple was coming around, the detective had been loud in his distaste for the holiday, pointing out that the more saccharine people were, the more they'd be awful partners the rest of the year.</p>
<p>John winced slightly – he used to love the holiday, and in retrospect, his many ex-girlfriends probably agreed with Sherlock's assessment.</p>
<p>Still, habits were hard to break. It took a bit of research, but finally he had a plan. “Since we're staying in, barring interesting murders, I was wondering...would you let me do some experimenting of my own on Valentine's day?”</p>
<p>Sherlock gave him an amused smile, saying “Far be it from me to be an obstacle in the course of science. What do you have in mind?</p>
<p>“You'll see. I promise you'll like it.”</p>
<p>When the day came, John went shopping. “So, it appears,” he said, dragging in his purchases,”that Saint Valentine's the patron saint of beekeepers. Which got me thinking I know you like honey, but – which one do you like best?” A number of jars started appearing on the table.</p>
<p>“You should blindfold me, so no other variables than taste can influence the data.” Sherlock sounded slightly hoarse already.</p>
<p>That, John wasn't going to argue. “And, uh – I guess we don't want other flavours interacting with it, so no mixing it with tea or toast or anything for a start?”</p>
<p>His beloved nodded. “But – I'd avoid metal implements too, because –”</p>
<p>John was pretty sure what followed was chemistry nonsense, honey was one of the most stable foods out there after all, heck, they'd found some back from Roman times (though nobody put it in their tea, the cowards), but he was more than ready to indulge, when he was being indulged. “Wooden spoon, then?”</p>
<p>“Your fingers, John!” How someone could say that and sound haughty John didn't know. He was terribly tempted to kiss the mood out of Sherlock, but he didn't...yet. Instead, he opened the first jar at hand – acacia honey – scooped a little on his index, and touched it to Sherlock's lips. His phalanx was immediately sucked in, and lovingly laved by a questing tongue.</p>
<p>...The experiment was slow, but despite their best attempts to adhere to scientific parameters, like repetition, swapping some parameters to see if they were in any way influential (room, body part the honey touched, or who was wearing the blindfold) the results were always inconclusive. Or better said, the conclusion was unexpected. The flavour that Sherlock loved better, the one that made him moan the loudest...was John's own skin, without sugary additions.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>